


Friend, Enemy, Lover, Worshipper.

by lunestardrops



Series: The Secrets Of The Moonlight [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: First Times, M/M, donghyuck is weak, friends/enemies to lovers, idk what this is, mark is even weaker, very suggestive content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28381176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunestardrops/pseuds/lunestardrops
Summary: Donghyuck, in Mark's eyes, had always been a god.And Mark had always been good at getting on his knees and worshiping.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: The Secrets Of The Moonlight [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943764
Kudos: 13





	Friend, Enemy, Lover, Worshipper.

Mark mouths at that one spot under Donghyuck's ear. The one that destroys him. The one that tears horrid, lewd sounds out of him. The one that makes his leg bend.

Damn Mark for knowing all the right spots to tear Donghyuck apart seam by seam. To tease him until he is nothing but a moaning mess of wants and pleas and then deny him his wishes.

Donghyuck would so like to curse the boy in his dreams. To be the one to knock Mark down to his prettiest point and most human wants. Where Mark begs and begs and Donghyuck is the one in power. But he is helpless when it comes to this.

And it is something he has long ago realized, since the first time this happened. They were 17 and 18, tearing each other apart for the first time. Donghyuck called it what it was. Mark still shuddered at his harsh words.

"It was hate sex, Mark. It was the tension between us finally snapping. I don't regret it, yeah, it could've been gentler, but you've got a sharp tongue, devilish horns, and fire lit eyes. So what else could I have expected."

They had taken their fight from the cafeteria where it was gaining attention, to the abandoned classroom on floor 3 where no one ever went. Floor 3 was always empty. A ghost town in its most basic form.

They were bickering about whatever dumb teenage shit when Donghyuck realized he was pushed against a wall, quite literally, with Mark nose to nose with him. Mark's face was dusted pink, his hair was rustled from the tens of times he had run his hair through it and his breathing was ragged.

They had been arguing, pretty loudly, shouting, being honest, so of course Mark's voice was raspy. Of course Donghyuck was high on adrenaline still but he didn't think it would've mattered either way.The lust had always been there, just never acted on.

Until, of course, that fateful day in highschool.

Donghyuck had had him right there on the teachers old table. It was something dumb, immature, and spur of the moment. Mark had cleared the desk by wiping all the things off it with a dramatic wave of his hand and a loud clang accompanying it and then placed Donghyuck down on top of the wood.

Mark didn't think he'd ever see a prettier sight than the first time he kissed Donghyuck. They were both a little tense but the feeling was there. So with the sun still coming up, Mark ran his lips against Donghyuck's adam apple, swiped his tongue against Donghyuck's lips, sucked and mouthed at just the right spots as that beautiful orange of the still rising sun bathed his best friend, enemy, maybe lover too, in an ethereal glow.

Donghyuck, in Mark's eyes, had always been a god. Always been irresistible. 

And low and behold, Mark had always been good at getting on his knees and worshiping with that harsh tongue of his and his passion burning eyes.

That had never changed.

Hasn't changed even 10 years later.

When they're now 27 and 28.

Except now their hookups take place in Mark's office.

He's a CEO now. Did Donghyuck mention that? Mark's kind of like his sugar daddy. Maybe not. Their relationship is still relatively undetermined. Donghyuck simply knows the longing is still there and he'd die before anything could happen to Mark.

There is also a promise that lays on his left hand ring finger in the form of a simple golden band.

Donghyuck takes peace in knowing that as he runs his fingers against it, sitting in their living room, awaiting a text from Mark to come meet him up. Clams in his knowledge that Mark has an identical one on his left hand ring finger. A forever promise.

Donghyuck had made Mark pinky swear to never break his heart or Donghyuck would break all of his fingers. Mark would've never done so with or without the threat.

Donghyuck was indeed a god.

And Mark had always been devoted.

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is but haha 😀✌️


End file.
